1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyelash permanent curl setting rod to be used for cold setting permanent curls in eyelashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light outward curls imparted to the eyelashes add an attractive accent to the cast of the eyes. As a device for producing such curls in the eyelashes, an eyelash curler has been proposed which, on being manipulated like a pair of scissors, nips the eyelashes in a curved form and consequently curls them. When this curler is not so effective in setting lasting curls in the eyelashes as expected, the user may elect to give the eyelashes already curled with this curler an additional treatment with a cold permanent wave lotion of the kind used on the hair of the head. The curler of the construction described above is not capable of producing smooth curls. With this curler, it is difficult to make proper adjustment of the intensity of force with which the eyelashes are nipped or the degree of angle with which the curler is held relative to the eyelashes. Further the curler is difficult to manipulate. When the hair to be curled is long like the hair on the head, permanent wave may be easily set thereon by causing the hair to be wound on a cylindrical curler and kept down thereon with a rubber band or clip stretched thereon and fastened to the opposite ends of the cylindrical curler. Since the eyelashes are short, however, they cannot be wound and held in that state like the hair on the head.
If a small curler rod similar in construction to the aforementioned curler rod intended for the hair on the head is used for producing permanent curls in the eyelashes, it is required to be extremely light and small, to possess a moderate degree of adhesiveness and to be readily removed from the eyelashes after completion of the curling treatment. None of the eyelash permanent curl setting rods heretofore proposed satisfies all these requirements.